Ghost Revenge
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: [HAWKSONG] This is the story of Danica Sharde a few years after Hawsong ends. I started this story before either Snakecharm of Falcondance were published so i should not contain any spoilers! R&R! THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Ghost Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of AAR's characters. However the plot line and some of the characters are mine.

A/N: I started to write this story before the release of Snakecharm, so the information and people will be based on what I know from Hawksong. This story will not contain any spoilers for Snakecharm, I don't think, and if there are going to be any spoilers I will be sure to post it at the beginning of the chapter! Please read and review my chapters… I love to hear what my readers think and I will only continue with the story as long as the reviews continue to come.

I have made some changes to this original post but the three chapters after this have to this point remained unchanged. I hope that you will go back and read some of the changes I have made and I hope that you will stick with me as I work my way through this story.

Chapter 1: Ghost Revenge

I walk through the palace with confidence. I step into the synkal, full of my people, unarmed. It has been over 4 years since I have been afraid to walk among them. I now have a son, Xavier Cobriana. He is three years old and looks just like his father, jet black hair and garnet red eyes. He is perfect. I am also pregnant with twins. Zane and I are together and our people are no longer at war. Life is going perfect. I look around and quickly fine Zane with Irene, his sister. I walk over to the table and sit down between Zane and Xavier. Zane looked over at me and smiled as he put his arm lightly around my shoulders.

Zane leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Love, we need to talk, you have a visitor." There was unease in his normally light voice. I could tell by the look on his face that this visitor could be considered a threat. It scared me to know that Zane was so visibly shaken by this strangers visit. Zane stood up and I quickly followed his lead. I leaned down and told Xavier to stay with Irene. We then walked out to the synkal and made our way into the main hall, where some members of the Royal Flight and the Palace Guard were waiting. I recognized Rei at the front of the group and made my way toward him.

"Andreios, what's going on here? Who could possibly warrant half the guard to be away from there posts?"

"It is someone from your past, Sharde." He paused, as though he wasn't sure if he should really tell me who it was that was waiting for me. I watched, growing more nervous by the second as I watched his reserve crumble and quickly rebuild itself. "Danica, its Vasili. We found him alive, about three hours ago. He was demanding to see you. He has come to claim you as his pair bond. By avian law you are promised to him, Sharde."

I could feel all of the blood quickly drain from my face. "Andreios, there has to be a way around this." I say this as calmly and confidently as possible. "I may have been promised to him as a child, but we all thought that he had died. I have chosen a new mate. I am happy. Zane and I have a child, Rei, and two more on the way!" My voice starts to rise as I become more and more agitated.

"Sharde, I understand this, but you are still promised to him. He is you rightful Alistair." Rei could tell that I would not go without a fight. He then took a step towards me and when he spoke again he spoke so that only I could here him. "Please Dani just come with me. Don't fight me on this, please. I promise I will find a way to get your life back to normal, just come with me now, please Dani."

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Inside I was a mess but I slowly shut myself off from the world around me. I felt Zane's anxiety rise as he felt my reserve take over me. "Fine. I will come with you now. But I wish to speak to my son and husband first. Only after that is taken care of will I go willingly with you."

I turned around, walked to Zane and we made our way out of the main hall. We walked to the synkal in silence. When we got there, Zane waited at the door while I went in and got Xavier. I walked up to where Irene, her daughter Elise, and Xavier were eating.

"Xavier, you need to come and talk with me and your father now. " I took his hand and we walked back to where Zane was waiting for us. I could feel Irene looking worriedly after us. Zane picked up his son and walked behind me and I made my way to our personal sweet. I pushed open the doors and made my way over to the coach in front of the fireplace. After I sat down Zane walked in with Xavier still in his arms. Zane set the child down and Xavier ran over to me and I pulled the boy onto my lap. Zane then came over and sat down next to us.

I had so many things that I needed to be able to say to them both. I looked down at the small boy in my arms. I was really doing this for my son. I know that if I didn't go with Rei now that Vasili would make sure that Xavier didn't have anyone left to look after him. I took a deep breath to steady my quickly rising nerves.

"Xavier, mommy has to go away for a little while and I need you to stay here with daddy and Aunt Irene. They are going to take care of you. Mummy and Uncle Rei will be back soon." I looked down at the boy. I knew that he didn't understand a word of what I was saying; he would never fully understand why I had to leave. I then stood up and sat Xavier down on the floor with his toys and walked over to the balcony. Zane followed me over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard his soft sigh behind me. When he spoke his voice betrayed the even look on his face.

"You're really leaving? Are you not even going to try and fight this, Dani? We can run away together, you, me and Xavier. We can get out of this mess. Please, Dani, don't leave me. We have fought so hard to be together, we can't just give in now! There has to be a way, I can't live without you Dani."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, Zane. Do you really think that I would leave if I thought that there was another option? Andreios will take care of me. We will find a way out of this mess. I will come back to you, my love."

"But, Dani…"

"Zane, please don't make this harder than it already is. I love you and I will be back for you, for you and for Xavier."

"I will wait for you forever, Dani. Just don't be too long." Zane turned away form me after saying his goodbyes. I know that this would be hard on him. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him on the neck and then walked out of the room. I walked back to the main hall and made my presence known as soon as I entered.

"Andreios, I'm ready. Where exactly is it that you plan on talking me?"

"Vasili requested that I bring you back to the keep as soon as possible, Sharde." Andreios then changed into his raven shape and waited for me to do the same. Once I had made the change about half a dozen others around us also made the change and followed us to the skies.

Within a few hours the keep was in sight. I landed and shifted shape almost instantly. I was exhausted both physically and mentally by the time we made it into the market place. I felt the change in the air as soon as I landed. I could tell that having Vasili back would most diffidently not be considered a good thing. There were guards swarming the keep. It hadn't looked this tense since we had been at war with Zane's people. I was quickly ushered into one of the private rooms off to the side of the market, where I can face to face with many of the keep guards and none other than Vasili himself. I felt my body tense at the sight of him. Everything was so very wrong. While my heart told me that my once protector was back for me, my heart screamed that I was looking into the eyes of a ghost, yet he seemed so real. All of this seemed so very real. When Vasili stepped forward I looked him deep in the eyes. All I saw were dark brown empty pools. I shuddered, suddenly very cold. I desperately needed to look into the warmth of Zane's fiery red eyes.

"Sharde, it is so good to finally see you again. Thoughts of you have been all that have kept me alive these many years. I have missed you Sharde. I am glad to see that you have become a fine ruler to our people."

"Before you continue any farther, Vasili, you must realize that things around here have changed a great deal. I have probably changed the most though." I took a deep breath to steady the nerves that were steadily rising in my throat. "We are not at war with the serpents any longer and I have moved on. We all thought that you were dead. Zane Cobriana is my pair bond now. I have a child, and two more on the way, Vasili. You have to understand that things here have changed so much since you disappeared. Nothing will probably be how you remember it. I can't be with you." I could see the anger rising on his face. _This is going to be a lot harder than I ever expected it to be. _I took this moment of silence to excuse myself from the room and make my way to my private chambers.

I made my way out onto the large balcony and sat down. I needed a way to get back to the palace and my family. At that moment I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and made my way back to the entrance of my room.

"Sharde, its me, may I come in?" I heard Rei's cool voice ask through the thick wood.

"Yes, please do. I need to speak with you." At that Andreios opened the door and made his way to my side. "Sharde, come with me." He took on last quick look at me and then changed shape. He waited patiently for me to follow and then flew through the window and to the forest.

Rei finally landed and changed back about 15 miles from the palace. I turned to look at him, my anxiety clearly written on my normally calm face. "Why on earth did you bring me here? You know that I would love to be able to go back to the keep but I can't. Why are you doing this to me Rei?"

"I am sorry Dani, I know this must be hard for you but you have to listen to me. Don't you feel the tension surrounding this place even here? Vasili, he's changing everything. When you left the market earlier today he tried to convince everyone that you had been under a spell these past four years. He's trying to undo your peace Danica. He expects us to attack the palace. We have to come up with a way to put a stop to…"

"There is no way to stop him now. The only thing we can do is to just go along with his plans."

"You can't be serious; he's trying to ruin what you worked so hard to create."

"Rei, maybe he was right. Maybe I was just under a spell. How do you know I wasn't? Just let him do what he wants, after all he is almost king now. There is no use in fighting him." With that I changed back into my beautiful hawk form and took to the skies, heading back to my precious Keep.

----------------------------------

Once everyone had left the market place Vasili changed shape and flew. He landed after about ten minutes and did not change shape until another small viper appeared. All at once both animals changed into there human counterparts. The viper was the only one who spoke.

"Vasili, it is all going smoothly. Danica Sharde, Tuuli Thea of the avians, is under you spell."

I hope that everyone likes it. Leave me a nice review and I will update quicker.


	2. Glimpses of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of AAR's characters. However the plot line and some of the characters are mine.

A/N: I want to say thank you to those that have read and reviewed my story! I am really sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this chapter posted! Thank you to Dark Fox, radiofreechick, Destany Mitchell, Wolfkeeper989, and Amanda, I appreciated your reviews very much. Hopefully this chapter, while short will give you something to read and enjoy and I hope to be able to update more frequently from now on. I already have chapter three written and four is started. I hope to have them posted within the next few weeks if my schedule allows it! Again I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update and I am grateful to my readers who have been patient these past few months.

Chapter 2: Glimpses of the Past

I walked into the Market Place. It was no longer the calm peaceful place that it used to be. The serpentine merchants that once walked the grounds were no longer there, they had fled long ago. It had been so long since I had seen a serpentine walk with an avian. _Three years. It has been three long years since we have lived in complete peace. _While Vasili could not destroy every last bit of peace we had created, he destroyed enough. We had not yet gone back to open warfare, but we were so far from comfortable around there kind.

My life has steadily progressed downhill for three years. Vasili has ruined everything; the damage seems almost beyond repair. Xavier, my dear son, has become feared among the avian people, and I can no longer look upon his small face. I do, however, have two beautiful twin daughters. Mara and Maya will one day make fine queens.

My guard no longer consists of those that I trust. Rei, Erica and Gerard were banned not long after Vasili took control. The raven Harlan was named the new leader of Rei's flight. He is one of the only left from Rei's original flight. But I cannot trust him. While I do not love Vasili, I do trust him to keep mine and my family's best interest at heart. The court now almost completely answers to him; I hold almost no power whatsoever. However, Vasili rules well. He has helped us understand that our alliance with the serpentine was a joke, that they would have turned on us had we not acted when we did.

When I was finished with my walk through the market I was joined by Harlan. We stood in a long silence before either one of us talked.

"Milady Sharde, your pair bond would like to speak with you directly." I know my face would hide my surprise at this request. Only a few times over the last three years has he wanted to talk to me directly. I quickly said my goodbyes and left.

While Harlan knew that he wouldn't be allowed in the room while Vasili and I conversed he would not leave me without a guard. We both flew to the top level of the keep and changed shape outside of the door.

I looked to Harlan and knocked on the door. I picked up on the quiet sound of raven changing to human and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door. I was anxious and opened the door, expecting Vasili to be directly in front of me. Instead I was met with a blinding flash of white light. Once I could see again Vasili was standing in front of me. He had an agitated look on his face when he saw Harlan and an angry tone when he next spoke.

"Sharde, get in here. I need to speak with you" He looked to my guard next. "You, leave, your queen will not be in need of your protection here." I could tell now would not be the time to push Vasili so I dismissed Harlan and walked father into the room. I began to feel dizzy and took a seat on the couch. Vasili turned from the door and looked at me, worried.

"Sharde, whats wrong? You don't look well." My head was spinning. Something was very wrong. Vasili left me alone to get some water for my head. As at once I felt like my head was spinning. The pain I felt was so great. The last thing that I remember before the world went black was a gentle face with red garnet eyes.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of AAR's characters. However the plot line and some of the characters are mine.

A/N: Thank You to all of my readers. I know that there was a long wait after I posted my first chapter to this story but I hope that from now on I will be quicker to update and that you will all be happy with the story! I know that the chapters are really short and I am working on making them longer but I am also trying to break the story where I feel a break is appropriate. This chapter will be another short chapter but I am hoping that chapter 4 will be longer. I am working on it now so hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next week.

Chapter 3: Escape

I walk through dark forests. I was in so deep that none of the light from the golden sun could show through. There was also no sound. That caught me as very strange. No matter the time of day, there was always some sort of noise in the forest.

"Hello? Who's out there?" I heard a twig break behind me. I tried to turn myself around. When I couldn't move I realized that I had once again been thrown back into my lucid dreams. My curse for so long. But they had gone away for a few years. However more and more in the past year I had been trapped in these nightmares.

"Danica……" the voice behind me whispered. I was finally able to turn myself around. I was surprised to come face to face with one of my people. She was a young girl; I hadn't seen her in probably six years. She looked at me and smiled. She used to be a member of the lowest of Rei's flight. She was one of the few that guarded Rei. I also thought that I remembered her as a gypsy, but I couldn't be completely sure. Her name was Kiera.

"What are you doing here, milady? It is not safe. You must go back to the Keep; back to your room. It is the only place where you are safe." She was panicked to see me so far from the keep, though I still didn't know where in the forest bordering our lands as well as the serpiente lands. I had no idea as to why she would be so afraid to see in my own land.

"Kiera, what's wrong? I am fine out here; no one will harm me as long as I am in my land. My people will keep me safe from any threats. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"No, milady. You must listen to me. You must go and lock yourself into your room in the Keep. It is the only place where you are safe from him. He cannot get to you there as long as you have your door locked. You must lock the door and stay there; you cannot even venture into the market. Your people will not be able protect you from this threat, because they face the same one."

"Kiera, if I don't go into the market my people will panic. I cannot abandon them, especially if they are in danger. I have to protect them, I cannot let them be hurt."

"Sharde, you must listen to me. If you go back now and lock yourself in your room you will be safe. I promise you, I will try to keep your people safe as well." I started to walk away as she began to speak again. "Milady, remember, your daughters are the key to everything. Remember their gifts and use them to the best you can. Use them well and they will free us from Vasili's rule." I looked at her, confused. I had no idea what she wanted me to do. She then looked at me and whispered something else to me.

"Sharde, they will also free there Father." I wanted to ask her what kind of danger he was in, what I needed to save him from but before I could she turned away from me. When she turned back to look at me I was shocked to see her eyes turn from a golden brown to a fiery red. I then felt myself falling, falling, falling…

I woke with a start, lying on the bench in Vasili's room. I quickly stood up and walked to the door. Vasili was no where to be found. I quickly ran back to my room, managing to avoid all of my guards as well as any of my people. I ran into my room and saw sitting on my bed a note from a mysterious person. I picked it up and read what it said.

I will come back for you my princess.

You are deeply missed among your

people. They wnat you back among

us even though your alistar does not

welcome us.

I have something of yours, something

that you have not seen in near two

years. We miss you and hope that you

do not stay away for to long. We long

to see you again. I hope you will find

your way to us.

I opened the small pouch that was sitting next to the note. Inside it was a small silver ring with five golden stones on it. It was the ring that my father had given to me only days before he had died. I had thought my ring was gone forever. I slipped my ring on and then walked towards my door. _Do not leave your room!_ I froze, not sure of what I was hearing. I thought back to my dream. Kiera. I locked the door and took a few steps back. While most of my dreams had been of things that had happened few were real, few were signs telling me things that I needed to do.

I ran back over to my bed. There had to be something that would tell me this was real. I looked through my dresser, and nothing. I then ran to look under my bed. At first I thought that there was nothing there. Then I saw a piece of fabric at the back of my bed. I reached under to pull it out.

It was a small black velvet pouch. Inside there was a small chain. As I pulled it out I saw two small gems attached to it. One was a blood red ruby and the other was a golden onyx. It was what we had given to the gypsy's as a sign of protection when we had first joined our two kinds. However, all of the gypsies had left our court as soon as Vasili as come back to the Keep. The necklace had not been seen by anyone since that time. This necklace, I knew, would protect me no matter where I wanted to go. No one would harm someone wearing this necklace as long as they were within Serpiente or Avian land.

This necklace meant that I really had spoken to Kiera in one way or another. And if that was the case then I wasn't safe here and neither were my daughters. I quickly ran to my daughter's room. I was, once again, thankful that my daughter's room could only be reached by going through my room. I packed bags for them and then ran and packed my own things. I hadn't made up my mind as to where we were going yet but I knew that we had to leave until things had been put back to normal.

I ran back to my daughter's room and set my hands on their backs. Within a few second they had changed into there second forms. The both turned into tiny dragons. I quickly put them into their nest. I would travel with them in this form. I carefully arranged each girl along with our belongings on my bed. I then changed shape and grabbed all of our things. I then flew out the window and soared towards the sunset and towards my new destination. The one place that I knew I would be safe, gypsy lands.


	4. Palace Greeting

Chapter 4: Palace Greeting

I landed soon after dawn. I had flown nearly 24 hours straight. The girls had woken up after only 3 hours of flying. It had been tiring just keeping them calm, but trying to fly on top of that had been completely exhausting. But I had finally reached my destination.

It was a small version of the Keep. With only one floor above the ground, it did not prove to be the safest of places for a queen and her children to escape to, but it would have to work. I knew that we didn't have any other options within Serpentine or Avian grounds.

I carefully landed and let my daughters out of there nests. As soon as they had fully removed themselves they changed back from there dragon form to that of their human counterpart. I then changed shape and the three of us, one of them on either side, made our way towards the entrance of the gypsy's palace.

When we came to the great oak doors that lead into what I could only guess to be their market and courtyard I stopped and looked at my daughters. They were the reasons why I had made that long journey. Those two little girls were the world to me and they needed me to be strong for them. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open and walked into the courtyard.

Right away I heard the sounds of wings rushing towards us. I looked to the sky and saw about a half dozen of their best soldiers were coming towards me through the air and another half dozen I noticed not long after coming towards me as snakes on the ground. I pulled my daughters in close to me and waited for the first of them to reach me.

The first to reach me was a sparrow by the looks of him. He landed quickly and changed shape. He stood in a strict soldiers attention until the rest of his command was standing behind him. He looked me over quickly and then glanced towards Mara and Maya. I knew that they might cause some suspicion. They resembled me and their father in many ways. The twins were a perfect combination of the two of us and it would be hard for any outside to place them as my children without their father standing on their other side.

The girls and warm honey skin, with long black hair. Mara had my golden eyes while Maya had her fathers warm jewel toned eyes, in green instead of red. There attitudes and behaviors were swift to change and they were swift to show it, when they chose. The girls also were blessed with my avian reserve. They were truly a perfect blend of their two parents.

"What business do you have at the Palacio Gitano?" I watched this soldier carefully as he spoke, hoping to find a mannerism that might give me a clue as to who this soldier is.

"Sir, I mean you and your people no harm. I came here unarmed with two children. I am only looking to talk to a raven that I believe is here. She will know why I am here and will be able to explain it to you better than I will be able to. Please if you could just tell me where I might be able to find Kiera, I would be most grateful.

This soldier watched me carefully as I spoke to him. When he finally did speak I could hear the distrust easily in his voice. "And who might you be?" I should have expected this question but it still startled me all the same. I was not used to having to explain myself this much to a guard in order to get what I want.

Pulling on my avian reserve, and pushing to keep the serpentine habits that I had developed under the surface, I was able to answer him calmly and collected. "My name, sir, is Danica Sharde. I am Tuuli Thea to the avians and Naga to the serpentine. These are my two daughters, Mara and Maya. We are coming for protection from our lands. I need to speak to Kiera and now."

"I am sorry _hawk_ but my queen's guard is not to be disturbed." I could tell that he was getting irritated. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He then signaled to the four guards behind him and they were instantly at his side. "If you would please show the hawk to a spare room and then report back to me."

The guards walked to my side and began to lead the three of us off towards a closed door. I new that if I did not do something, this trip would be in vein.

"Wait, please I have something, something to show you." I could hear myself begging with this soldier and it almost made me sick. _I should not have to do this to get to see a guard._

"What is it hawk, I am loosing my patients with you." And it was true; I could hear it in his voice. I new that if he didn't buy this I would be pushed off into a side room, allowed to rest, and then we would be sent out of the Palace again.

"I was brought this necklace 36 hours ago. I hadn't seen one of this kind in almost two years. This exact necklace was given to your queen 4 years ago by me and my pair bond. This piece was to signify the joining of our two kinds and the protection that we offered to everyone as long as they meant our people no harm."

"Yes and that peace that you tried to create has been destroyed. We are the only people that continue to live as one. You don't even live with your pair bond any longer. These little girls, do they even know their father or there other family? Do they even …"

"That is enough Darien! What is going on here?" I looked towards the voice as the Gypsy Queen, Tisa Drago, walked towards me. As soon as Darien saw his queen facing him he dropped onto one knee and shut his mouth instantly.

"Milady Tisa, forgive me please. I was going to come and find you as soon as our visitor was shown to her room. I had every intention to let you know of Danica Shardes arrival. The queen to both serpentine and avian came to…"

"I know who she is Darien and I would like to speak to her alone. You are all dismissed, now." The air that surrounded her when she dismissed her guards reminded me of my first visit to the serpentine palace. She then looked at me and turned. I knew that she intended for me to follow her and so I took one of each Mara and Maya's hands in my own and we followed the Gypsy queen farther into her palace.

We followed Tisa through the entire palace and finally made our way into what appeared to be the queen's personal conference chambers. She took a seat in the back of the room near the roaring fire. I followed her across the room and sat down across from her.

"Milady Sharde, I am pleased to see you back in the palace. It has been far too long since either you or your pair bond has come to visit us. I must ask as to why you are here."

"Your highness, I was visited in a dream, as I told your guard, by a girl who used to live in the Keep with me. Her name is Kiera and I have been informed that she is part of your personal guard. I need to speak with her immediately. She brought me the protection necklace that I gave to you four years ago. I took that as a sign that I would be welcomed in your lands and that I would be able to take refuge in your lands until it was safe for my daughters and I to return to our home."

"Of course you will be willing to stay with us as long as you need protection. However I regret to inform you that Kiera is out and most likely will be for another week. I am sure that she will be anxious to talk with you when she returns. Until that point you are more than welcome to sty as a guest here in the palace. I will have my personal servant, Shania, show you and your daughters to your room. Please make yourself comfortable and I will have someone come and collect you for the meal, and I will take you on a tour of the palace."

"Thank you, Tisa, your kindness means the world to me and my daughters. I appreciate that you have made room for us in your home." I smiled and then turned to follow Shania.

The room we entered was amazing and grand to say the least. The gypsy's had done a wonderful job of embracing both the avian and serpentine lifestyles. The walls were a rich honey gold. The bed, as well as the dresser and the chest, were carved from a beautiful honey oak. The sheets, however, were a rich, deep red. The two colors played off of each other to perfection. I followed my daughters over to the side of the room and saw their beautiful beds that were meant to be a smaller version of my own, perfectly made to fit their small bodies. I picked up first Mara and then Maya and lay them each into their beds before I walked over to my own bed.

I pulled on a provided night shift and crawled slowly into bed for a few hours of hopefully peaceful sleep before the evening meal and our tour of the palace. This would diffidently be a very long two weeks.

I forgot to add this in the beginning but I own nothing that AAR created. I do however own my characters. So please do not use my characters without asking.

Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me while I worked through a rather difficult time these past few months. I hopefully will be able to update more often now but I am also working on a few other stories so please just be a little patient with me and I will get another chapter posted as soon as I can.

Lucky Charm


End file.
